Jeevan Kahani
by DUO-MRF
Summary: I Am Not What Happened To Me... I Am What I CHOOSE To Become...


**A/N…**

Friends, after "Brra", now it's time for "Chhota", hehe, so here is not-at-all FW sort of biography of Daya sir... :P :P As the major part of the OS is linked with MF life, which they had never shown and I always missed, so thought to give it a try...:)) Though still have just slightly touched some very few memories of Daya sir, as though I love everything related to my cutie pie but here I'm including just very few episodes… ;) :P

Hope you all will enjoy it, though telling you in advance, lots of cases are missing, so better not to expect much, hehe… :P :P

Apologies in advance, if any of my words will hurt anyone… :))

Thank you…

Kind Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

An Official Residence…

Evening was slowly arriving and a mature-aged man, in his early fifties could be seen present inside a room, sitting on an easy chair while silently resting his head on the headrest and eyes looking in the space, far away from the place he was physically present at the moment…

After spending a busy life for years, irrespective of day and night, now when he was having a plenty of time with himself, he didn't know what to do with it and hence, he decided to return to his origin, the place that gave him his very first identity, the very first place that made him capable to pursue his dream, Mamta Foundation… And being an old student, a retired cop and a regular donor of the institute, the administration welcomed him with an open heart, giving him a respectable seat in the admin faculty…

He had retired with complete dignity and admiration, the last month, from the job which was not only the job or workplace for him, but something which gave him an identity, he was proud of… Never knowing his mother, resulted from him to quench his thirst for that relation, by making a strong relation with his motherland and to serve her, in the best possible way he could…

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he opened them and just inhaled a deep breath… Spreading hands on his face, he sat back straight and opening the drawer of his writing table, he took out a diary from it, which he had brought there a week ago and since then was trying to write something on it, some memories about himself, but every time after writing a few lines and then crossing the whole page, he dumped back the diary in the drawer, getting frustrated… But frustration was not something which was going to help him in writing, he needed to calm himself, to let his thoughts flow like water flowing in a river, calm and quiet, giving a beautiful view to the viewers…

Exhaling a long breath, in which he had tried to exhale out his confusion and restlessness too, he grabbed his specs and wearing it, grabbed his favourite ink pen now… Opening the blank page of the diary, he first gulped down a full glass of water to gather his scattered thoughts, and then inhaling deeply, giving himself an encouraging node, he opened the pen and got busy in giving another try to something which he was trying to do from the last week…

Moving pen's nib on the page in air for few moments, he finally started writing as…

 _I am Daya and according to my documents, presented to me by the admin of the Mamta Foundation orphanage, I was born on 3_ _rd_ _April, 1969…_

Taking a small pause, he read what he had written and then giving himself an approving node, exhaling a strong breath, he continued as…

 _Yes, I wrote, "According to my documents" as anything I know about my origin is from those pieces of paper and ironically, apart from my birth date, I know nothing… And even not sure about that birth date too, but there is a saying nah, something is better than nothing after all…_

And his own sarcastic chuckle on his own self brought a break in his writing and then jerking off his head, he continued as…

 _I still clearly remember the time when I was frail and dependent, scared from my surroundings and hence hiding from everyone, sitting quietly on some dark corner of a ground, planning to run away from the orphanage though I knew it, I could never done that…_

 _Sometimes, sitting under the shadow of my favourite Palm tree, I used to wonder for hours how was I named "Daya"…? Who had thought that name for me…? And then the day came when I had watched the film, "Ram-Janey" and it gave me the answer of that long asked query… No one ever thought about it, it was just given in charity like all other things I was provided with…_

 _I might had liked to torture myself back then because after watching the film, I had started visualizing the whole scene again and again… Seeing an infant baby present in a cradle outside the orphanage, someone had said, "Bhagwan, iss per "daya" kry", and the other one instantly exclaimed, "Aaj sy iss ka naam "Daya""… And the big agreed node from the former, resulted the name struck with me ever since…_

 _It's not like I was or am being thankless towards the institution which had provided me with shelter, clothes, education and a lot of times, food too… It is just that whenever I see some wounded little soul, an un-bloomed angelic bud or scared innocence, hidden under the bed, my heart aches and that little scared bruised kid comes in front of my eyes… Proving that some things in life, you just can't get over with…_

And feeling like air in his room had reduced to a great extent, leaving his pen right there, he stood up and heading towards the window of his room, he opened it and started inhaling deep breaths, still trying to compose himself…

When seeing happy kids playing in the outside playground, their laughs and cheers to each other brought a smile on his face too, calming down his emotions and after around a minute, keeping the window opened, he returned to his writing table…

Getting seated again, he grabbed his pen and continued from where he had left as…

 _Time flew and when I was in eighth standard then our institution's head got transferred and Raghuvendra sir joined the post… And in real sense, finally the kids of this big home had got a father's shadow on their heads… Raghuvendra sir's heart was filled with love for kids though I couldn't experience much of it, as few years after he joined, I went to join police academy…_

 _ **BRRA DUSHWAR HOTA HAI,**_

 _ **ZRRA SA FAISLA KERNA…**_

 _And from that police academy started my new life, a completely different one… The tough childhood made me strong and self-reliant, both mentally and physically and that strength indeed helped me out by eventually getting selected in CID Mumbai…_

 _The colleagues, I started working with, were really helpful and the seniors were always there to guide us… Days were going on with smooth and one day, my senior in CID had told me that we were going to see another senior of mine, with whom I had worked in police force… And during the same police job, he got kidnapped right in front of my eyes and I couldn't save him because of my lack of experience at that time… And when we found him back, he had completely lost his memory…_

 _Seeing his condition, I couldn't help but ask to myself that if I would be in his place, would I be in the same pain, he was in…? Or instead, I would be thanking god for doing that favour to me…? Maybe, I really had wished to be on his place because of my memories in which there was no mother crying for me, waiting for me on the dinner table, remained awaken till late night because her son hadn't returned home, nothing…_

 _I don't know, out of my sentimental nature or my pain of not saving him, once I had even requested to god to return the memories of my sir and instead, take away mine because I really didn't have anything I want to remember at that time unlike my sir, who was having plenty of memories to relish, but it was not my destiny or exam, it just wasn't…_

 _ **K JEEVEN-KAHANI KO,**_

 _ **KAHAN SY YAAD RAKHNA HAI,**_

 _ **KAHAN SY BHOOL JANA HAI…?**_

 _We were with him at that time, when got the news of some stolen dynamite and hence my senior had taken him too with us, who was little hesitant but couldn't deny to his sir… And then the same day, after solving the case successfully, he had proved to all that a fish never forgets to swim… Soon he re-joined CID and I didn't understand why but I was really happy with the news and I consciously started staying with him, as much as I could… But at that time, he used to get frustrated very easily, so my calm behaviour really balanced his tantrums, helping me to somehow handle his anger-outbursts and eventually, we two get along really well…_

 _Life was going on smoothly and then a storm came in my life… During the investigation of a case, the reference of Mamta Foundation again rose in my life… In my team, no one knew about that reference of my life and I really wanted to keep it that way... Hence, deciding to check my doubt stealthily, when I quietly came out in the car-parking, the same person, who had now turned a friend of mine, followed me silently and caught me in action… He asked me about the badge but I wasn't sure, should I tell him or not…? And eventually, I told him and though unwillingly but still, came with them here to investigate…_

 _ **USSY KITNA BT'TANA HAI,**_

 _ **USS SY KITNA CHHUPANA HAI…?**_

 _And real soon, another cruel exam of my life was waiting for me, the only person in the whole world at that time with whom I could relate myself, I could introduce to anyone as my family, my Raghuvendra sir died, right in front of my eyes, slipping from my own hand and I could do nothing to save him… I was pleading him to grab my hand but instead, he freed himself from the cage of life and the iron cage too as the love present in his heart, made him stand on the other side of law…_

 _And when the reporters were congratulating CID for gunning down another criminal, a murderer, only I knew how I had composed myself and how much I had cried, once I reached home… He was my father and I am still proud to be known by his reference, no matters what people have to say…_

 _ **KAHAN ROO ROO K HSSNA HAI,**_

 _ **KAHAN HSS HSS K ROONA HAI…?**_

 _During this journey of my life, just like any other person, I too had come across some girls too, who felt special to me but eventually every such friendship ended with this reason or the other... As once I got played by a girl and after her truth was revealed to me, my senior sir had advised me to be careful in such matters in future but soon another such incident happened in my life, realized me that I remained unable to take my senior's advice well, as the girl I got interested this time was more interested and desperate for some other thing, proving lack of understanding between we too and hence, I closed the doors of my life for her, for the happiness of both of us…_

 _ **KAHAN AAWAZ DAINI HAI,**_

 _ **KAHAN KHAMOSH REHNA HAI…?**_

 _I even got married in CID and my buddy still pulls my leg for it but the so-called bride of mine, turned out an undercover cop and my buddy's wish of her turning, remained a wish to date… After experiencing one after the other, every failed friendship, I had finally realized that that kind of relationship isn't really made for me, so I just focused on what I was good at, doing my dream job…_

 _ **KAHAN RSSTA BD'DALNA HAI,**_

 _ **KAHAN SY LOOT AANA HAI…?**_

 _Though in the line of duty, I got shot, kidnapped, blamed for murders and even I tried to attempt suicide, being the emotional me I was… But the continuous learning from my mistakes and the determination not to repeat them, made me much stronger, both emotionally and mentally… And the lesson I had learned from my very childhood of never giving up, helped me in my profession too…_

 _However, in all such situations, my team's support always remained with me, keeping me motivated, especially of my best buddy, my Boss… But whenever things come to him, I still get pretty emotional and react without thinking, which sometimes prove dangerously dangerous, but I can't help my instant reactions… However to date, I had never shared with him any of my dark memories and he never asked, and this understanding between us, is the foundation of our friendship…_

 _And now if I have to conclude my life's journey here, I would say that, life is indeed not a bed of roses, it never was and it never will, so we must have to accept the challenges life brings in front of us and with complete determination, looking directly in the eyes of life and standing firm on our ground, should give our best shot… Sometimes we succeed and sometime we may fail but remember that every failure is a proof that we tried, so we should never quit trying, never..._

 _ **BRRA DUSHWAR HOTA HAI,**_

 _ **ZRRA SA FAISLA KERNA…**_

And inhaling a deep breath, with a contended-firm smile, he put a full stop there and closing the pen, placed it aside, closing the diary too… Removing his specs, he pressed his eyes with his finger-tips and then stood up, locking the diary in the desk's cabinet this time because of not being sure either he wanted anyone to read it or not…?

Moving near the opened window, he soon got involved in enjoying the positive vibes those kids present in front of his eyes were giving him, enjoying their innocent games, deepening the contended smile on his face too…

 **SMILE And Let Everyone Know That;**

 **Today YOU Are A lot STRONGER,**

 **THAN You Were Yesterday…**

* * *

 **References…**

As FW had shown around three institutes or maybe more, linking to Daya sir's education, so this topic is confusing and hence, I have taken the link of Mamta Foundation, though the things I have mentioned happened with him in there were all my imagination, and about Raghuvendra sir's entry in the institute, the time is again my own imagination…

Date of Birth of Daya sir… From "Ins. Daya Abduction"…

Police era plus Abhijeet sir's re-joining… The Case of Stolen Dynamite…

Mamta Foundation reference and Raghuvendra sir's death… Case of Murderous Affairs…

Daya sir got played by Sonali… The Case of Deadly Betrayal…

The girl Daya sir left, Purbi… The Case of Snr. Ins. Abhijeet…

Daya sir got married, Ansha or Ins. Anila… The Case of Raaz Daya ki Dulhan Ka…

Daya sir attempted suicide… The Case of Missing Bullet… (Though I think that there are around three episodes in which he tried to commit suicide… One was that one too, where he was trying to save his brother's family, not sure though…)

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your loved ones more than yourselves, love you all… :))

Keep smiling and keep spreading smiles, stay safe… :)))


End file.
